Sarah Blackstock (1845-1936)
|middle_names= }} *''Residence'': 1850 District 10, Campbell, GA *''Residence'': 1860 District 5, Haralson, GA Documentation notes *1880 census: There is a Sarah Blackstock born 1845 residence in Oak Grove, Fulton, Georgia. Living at the home of William W. Blackstock, Head of Household. Relationship: Wife. Source: FamSearch 1880 Census report on Sarah Blackstock DOB 1845. This is very odd. In 1880, Sarah would be 35 years old, but purportedly she has married Simeon Dean. **Theory1: there are two Sarah Blackstocks. One is a Blackstock via her father Wilson Blacksock (1812). The second is a Blackstock via her husband William W. Blackstock. Both happen to be born in 1845, and both are from Georgia. **Theory2: Sarah Blackstock Married Simeon Dean after being married to Wilson Blackstock. Her father was not Wilson Blackstock. *1900 Census: Simeon July 1836, Thos W July 1880, Emily E Apr 1884, Jonathon May 1886 ** location Georgia > Polk > Youngs > District 89 ** Simeon and his parents all South carolina. Sarah, all Georgia *1880 Census: **2 Simeon Deans that moved to Texas from Georgia? Entry for Simeon Dean age 56 in Panola Texas with "Ann Dean" age 56. Odd. **in GA, Simeon (search for C. Cimeon) and Sarah Dean's Neighbors are Blackstocks! (entry just above Dean's) (search as Blacksteck sic) ***F. Wilson (c1847), E Mary (c1845), Hattie (c1872), V William (c1875), J John (1878) ***Wilson, & his wife are from GA, parents both from S.C. **Sarah is born GA, but lists her parents as N.C. Simeon is S.C. along with parents. **location is Waldroop, Haralson county. *1870 Census: there is a Sarah Blackstock (c1845) living with a younger Wilson Blackstock (c1846) in Haralson > Georgia Militia District 1077 (Brother and Sister?) **Simeon Dean is in same district. page 65, living alone with mother Maloney age 70 (both listed as from S.C.) *1850 Census confirms Simeon's father is Absolom. Georgia > Carroll > Division 11 *1850 Census 1st page, 2nd page has Wilson Backstock (38) married to Sarah (38) from N.C., with Jxxx J. (m)(17), Mary Ann 15, Jas? N. (m) (11), Masis? Moses? (m) (9), Susan (9), Sarah (5), Wilson (3), William? (6 months). *Famsearch for Wilson Blackstock marriage event +-20 years from 1830 yields *Wilson Franklin Blackstock Birth: 07 MAR 1812 Death: 03 OCT 1860 , Haralson, Georgia Spouse: Sarah Humphrey Marriage: 10 MAY 1832 , Fayette, Georgia *Famsearch says Sarah Humphrey (married wilson Blackstock) was born 12 FEB 1812 Death: 20 MAY 1869 , Haralson, Georgia *According to: [a family genealogy tree on Geocities, :"Sarah married Wilson Franklin Blackstock, son of James Franklin Blackstock_Jr. and Susana Higgins, on 10 May 1832 in , Fayette, Georgia. (Wilson Franklin Blackstock was born on 7 Mar 1812 in , Jackson, Georgia and died on 3 Oct 1860.)" *Famsearch says mother not Susana Higgins, but Nancy Wilson. Strategy for breaking before Sarah Humphrey #look for humphrey families near Blackstock's in GA #1850 census says Sarah came from N.C. Ok- enumerate the humphrey families there. #Seems more likely that Sarah's family would have brought her to GA. They married at age 21 #Any obits from Sarah- *Unless indicated otherwise, data is from federal censuses and may be verified online by running searches on the given names and dates. Children Category:Rosie matrilineal